End By Nightfall
by Denim88
Summary: Link's last thoughts after defeating Ganondorf. Not a happy ending, but not a horribly evil one either. MidnaxLink Reviews are appreciated. Note: Midna hasn't returned to her normal form yet.


**End By Nightfall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or any of its characters.**

**This is a MidnaxLink short fic**

A golden light shimmers over the rolling hills, the beautiful rays reflecting off the nearby lake. The light, it seems to be dying, as though struggling hopelessly to prolong the entrance of the dark.

I feel cold, so cold…this ground may as well be frozen, since I can hardly move now. It feels like cold steel has run through me, pierced right through my very spirit.

The gold light is now changing, slowly to a bloody red and sickening orange…the sun is still fighting this battle, much like me. I cannot stop here, I don't want to. However, I cannot stop this coldness from taking me.

The last streams of light stretch over the sky, the lake is placid and eerily quiet now, as though it has given into night's embrace. Still, the sun continues its useless struggle.

Now twilight has arrived…this is what they call it at least. It is the last moment of day according to some, or the premature night to others. I feel shadows stretching on as the light slowly, ever so slowly fades. It feels like watching an angel die; so beautiful and sad, yet so horrible at the same time. It's unpleasant to me…

I feel the light shine on my face, and I hear a voice in the distance calling my name out…at least, I think it's distant. It sounds familiar, and for some reason, I feel a smile crack my face. There's a sudden warmth on my arms, from what I do not know, but I try to embrace it, yet I cannot for I'm pinned down by this cold, unforgiving force that's upon me.

The light fades away now, and I see the stars above start to appear. They provide me with a light, but no warmth…they are only mocking me with their twinkling smiles as I suffer this quiet torture.

I open my eyes now, and feel my breath escape my lungs. I feel something warm and moist hit my cheek…rain? No, it there were no clouds in the sky. I hear a sobbing voice, even more distant than before, and something holds onto my hand…it's warm too. I use the last of my strength and grasp onto the hand. I slowly turn my head, despite the pain, and look at a small little shadow with amber colored orbs…filled with tears. I smile.

"Midna…it's okay…it's all over with now…I...won…" I smile at her, wishing I could say more. She helped my world so much, and I did the same for her. I only wish I would live to tell her more.

I close my eyes, and feel another hollow breath escape my lungs. If I'm to die in the night, then so be it. I don't feel that cold anymore…thank you Midna.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Midna sat beside Link as he let out his last breath. She saw her tears fall onto his calm face. How did this happen? How could Hyrule's hero die like this? She turned to the only other witness of this tragedy, Princess Zelda. The princess was drained from using her powers to help Link finish off Ganondorf. She saw a few streams of tears pour from the ruler of Hyrule's eyes.

Midna stared now at the sword of Ganondorf's that had run through and imbedded itself into Link's mid section. Ganondorf smiled the whole time, but didn't notice Link was still gripping the Master Sword. With the last of Link's strength, he had decapitated the mad man. However, this victory had come with a hefty price: Link's life.

Link still held Midna's hand…the hero's last few moments of life had been spent with Princess of Twilight…she felt the tears start with renewed vigor.

"Link…I'm sorry…so…sorr-" she couldn't finish, and let her head drop onto the chest of the young man she had fallen for, but never had the nerve to tell. Zelda understood this, and slowly walked over to comfort the distraught Princess of Twilight.

"Midna…I'm…"

"No, it's not your fault Zelda…Link defeated Ganondorf…but I wish I could have saved him." Midna replied, looking up with tearstained eyes.

Zelda nodded somberly, "I don't think even the light spirits could bring him back with the amount of darkness that Ganondorf put into that last attack of his. That sword not only stabbed him, but managed to wound his spirit…but since he defeated Ganondorf, Link's soul can rest now." Zelda hung her head low, and let the emotions she had kept in check slowly begin to leak out.

Midna nodded in response. Link _did_ save Hyrule…but he couldn't save himself from the cold grip of death. She sobbed quietly, speaking his name in hopes that by some miracle that he'd come back to life. She knew it wouldn't happen though.

She looked at the stars now. They were beautiful, but the light they made didn't shield her from the cold of the night. The light that provided warmth had died when darkness had fallen. She then returned her eyes to Link, and smiled weakly, hoping Link saw her from wherever the spirits of the dead went.

To her, true light was no longer existent, only a memory.


End file.
